


Alvert Coffee

by Jackwagon



Category: Albert Einstein - Fandom, Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwagon/pseuds/Jackwagon
Summary: I'm almost sorry
Relationships: Albert Einstein/Alvin Seville
Kudos: 1





	Alvert Coffee

Albert was not vibing. He had been late to work, his boss had shouted at him, and now it was the third hour of his shift and he was TIRED. KNACKERED. ABSOLUTELY ZONKED.  
He turned to the next customer, but there was no one there. He silently thanked every god ever when  
'Excuse me?' said a high pitched voice. He looked around, only to see motherfucking ALVIN THE CHIPMUNK on the counter. He was going insane. He knew of Alvin, of course he did- hell, he was a fan! He snapped out of his staring.  
'Alvin Seville?' He asked, finally.  
'No, the other talking chipmunk that wears a hat with 'A' embroidered on it.' Alvin joked.  
Albert laughed softly. 'So, what can I get you?'  
'Can I actually have a latte? But in an espresso cup?' Alvin asked politely.  
'Sure, sure.' Albert scribbled 'Alvin' quickly on the cup and hurried to make the coffee.  
'This is a quite a cosy place.' Alvin tried conversationally.  
Albert turned to him, raising an eyebrow. 'It's a Costa.'  
'A very cosy costa.' Alvin responded without missing a beat. 'Do you get off work soon?'  
'Um.' Albert responded simply. He guessed it was normal for celebrities- Alvin had probably never once been rejected in his life.  
And Albert wasn't about to change that trend.  
'Yeah, like 30 more minutes before I can leave this hell hole.' He gestured to the Costa.  
'Oh, nice. Can I, uh-' Alvin smiled a chipmunk smile. 'Can we hang? I'll come pick you up.'  
'Your coffee's all done.' Albert said, setting down the cup in front of Alvin. 'I'll see you in 30.' And then he winked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It had been about 5 years since that day at Costa. Alvin had continued seeing Albert, and he would come to get his little latte whenever he knew Albert was working there. It was a weird relationship- it was the first time Alvin had dated a human, and the first time Albert had dated a chipmunk. Kissing with tongue sure was difficult when Albert had to be so careful so as not to crack open Alvin's head like a party popper from whence no confetti would explode. Alvin didn't want to even TRY to solve the bedroom situation at first, but as it turns out, it wasn't hard to solve at all- Alvin would simply crawl up and down Albert's asshole, scratching at his prostate, Albert's moans only made louder by the fact that Alvin was entirely inside him- anyway.

They were at the costa where they had met.  
And alvin hopped down into albert's bag, where he had hidden a special present.  
He pulled out the ring box, which was the size of his head, and got down on one knee.


End file.
